


waiting

by exrui



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Chubby Billy Hargrove, Crying, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Post-Season/Series 03, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Very OOC, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: this is lowkey stupid, i'm sorry-i put these niggas back in school lmfkaksksks
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey stupid, i'm sorry-
> 
> i put these niggas back in school lmfkaksksks

wind of billy's return to hawkins all healthy and _living_ didn't really surprise steve. he's gotten multiple calls from max, her voice terribly hoarse from crying at the fact that her step-brother literally died, and he's now back. the kids comforted her the most, they were also the ones that tried to help billy get back situated. steve just avoided him, preferring to stay away from the blond until he was...better.

he had his reasons for wanting to keep his distance. it's _billy._ the guy hasn't exactly been the kindest to him since they've first met. considering all the taunting, and him getting his face beaten red, things aren't what he would say ' **cool** ' between them. just a tiny, little, grudge. more like a giant one.

at school, he's been spending more time with nancy and jonathan more than ever. he swallows down his sadness everytime when he sees them doing _coupley-shit_ together, but oddness continues when he thinks of billy for the most part.

_"where's harrington?"_ speak of the devil.

steve jumps as he turns to look past the other two to see billy standing at the entrance, looking... _different._ his hair was longer and he looked bigger? bodily wise, his stupid hot face was still kind of the same. steve pauses at his thought. no, billy wasn't hot. especially not now with his already too tight shirt and jeans straining around his belly, thighs, and ass ー fuck. 

he snapped out of his thoughts when the blond kept calling out his name as he started to walk down the hallway. ' _think fast, harrington.'_ so, steve quickly hid behind nancy and jonathon, ignoring their protests. he shushed them. "just..hide me. don't let him see me." he hunched over. 

"wheeler. byers. either one of you seen harrington? i need to talk to him." billy's blue eyes were darting around the hall, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of steve somewhere. 

"no we haven't. sorry, hargrove." jonathon jerked a nod at the other, who huffed at his response. nancy shifted in front of him, blocking him more when billy's eyes came in view. " _if,_ we do see him, can you tell us what you need to talk to him about? we can pass it on." her smile was a bit forced, steve held in a snort as her foot lightly tapped in irritation.

billy shook his head, curls moving widly, his hands coming up to run down his face. "no- you can't. it's personal. can't have harrington hearin' it from someone else." jonathan raised an eyebrow at that and spared a glance at nancy, who just squinted, but kept silent. "we'll, uh, let you know if we see him around." he offered.

the blond hummed and nodded at them both before walking away, eyes following his back as he got further down the hall. there was no snarky remarks, no smirk, just seemingly anxiety.

suddenly, jonathan snorted. "look, more girls are checking out his ass now. it jiggles a bit." steve immediately peeked over their shoulders to see. billy was still asking around, and there were girls' eyes trailing after him, some not even hiding the fact that they're staring. but steve looked too. jonathon was right. with every step, his ass moved. "holy shit, it does."

nancy narrowed her eyes at him. "why are you _looking_?"

"i was just confirming. i'd have no other reason to look at hargrove's ass." neither of them believed him. their eyes said it all. but he just ignored them and walked around them, opting to head to class.

for the whole day, steve's managed to expertly avoid billy. everytime he's heard his voice echoing through the hall, he'd turn the other way. if he'd seen him from a distance, he'd turn the other way. steve hasn't run into billy _once._ a great track record in his book. one that's waiting to be ruined.

steve thought it would be good to just take a shower after having a moment's practice to himself in the gym. it felt good to be alone, without billy, and the others there. just him and the ball. he enjoyed it.

while he was finishing drying off and getting dressed, he turned off the water. steve thought about billy again. the guy looked different. obviously he gained more weight, but that's not what he's focused on. he seems... _calmer._ the blond doesn't lash out, doesn't toss around taunts. he seems more closed in on himself then ever. it confused him, but he just settled it with the fact that the guy _died,_ now he has to come back to life like everything's okay.

however, steve didn't mind the changes. he still tried to avoid him, but he would much rather be around a calmer billy than the one he's been used to. if this billy came with more meat on his bones, so be it. the weight didn't bother him.

after he pulled on his pants, a voice called out. "steve?" said boy cursed when he realized that it was billy.

"tell me that's you in there. _please,_ tell me that's you, steve." his voice sounded sad and broken, he was _pleading._ a part of him wants to go out there to see him, but another part wanted to just stay where he was at, don't go to him.

while he was deciding, not moving. steve registered that billy sighed and sat down on one of the benches. "of course it wouldn't be you. why the hell would i think that?" he mumbled.

if steve's debating wasn't over before that, it sure as hell was now.

the brunet walked out from corner, and sat down besides the blond. billy's piercing blue eyes immediately snapped to him, a relieved smile came across his face. it was adorable, he could admit. seeing a genuine smile on his face made his heart do weird shit and his stomach to feel all wonky.

"so it was you? why didn't you answer the first time, huh?" billy tried to scoot closer to him, but steve slowly backed away. billy stopped and hunched over. "i guess i know why."

"look, billy-" steve was cutt off with a pleading look from the other. "wait, before you say anything. just hear me out, alright? just listen to me." billy's eyes were shining, he was questioning it until he realized the guy was holding in tears. he kept quiet.

"i know," the blond started with a sigh. "after everything, i definitely don't have a right to say shit. but things are different now-" 

"yeah, i can see." it slipped out before he could stop himself. steve was ready to apologize but billy shook his head and hunched over even more into himself. he felt bad, clearly he hit a nerve. "billy. i'm sorry. i-i didn't mean to, it just came out." the blond forced out a dry chuckle. "it's alright, pretty boy. i understand. i didn't want to pack on the weight but i did." billy looked at him again, steve could see the light tear tracks on his newly chubby cheeks. "i got a little worked up, and nervous about you...so i ate. i thought about what you'd think of me now that i look like _this._ would you even care? or would just hate me all the same?"

steve moved closer, he placed a hand on a broad shoulder. "to be fair, i _don't_ hate it. i think you look great. it just made you more tolerable, if i'm gonna' be honest." billy laughed and leaned slightly into the touch. "and i don't exactly hate you, billy."

the blond blinked. "you don't?" the brunet shook his head. "i know you weren't always the _best_ person. but you have your reasons. still doesn't exactly excuse it, but i can't hate you."

"thanks, that means a lot." steve shrugged. they settled in silence for a few moments. billy messed with his hands, leg tapping feeling anxious. steve tried not to stare at him, not wanting the other feel a type of way. but his eyes ranked along his body nonetheless, taking in how his thighs jiggled with every bounce of his foot, the curve of his ass plus his hips, how bigger his arms and shoulders are now with the extra weight, his hair perfectly framing his softer face. he couldn't tear his eyes away.

suddenly, billy grabbed his hand and pulled it towards his lips. "what are doing?" steve tried to pull his hand away, but billy laid his head on his shoulder and moved closer. "i want to tell you i'm sorry."

steve raised an eyebrow as billy hid his face. "i'm so sorry." he was sniffling, but they soon turned into cries as billy clung to his shirt, his fingers gripping so tightly that he could probably rip it. "i know you probably won't ever forgive me but i'm _sorry._ please let sinclair know i'm sorry. _max-_ i should've been better for her."

billy was sobbing on to steve, his shirt damp with his tears as he held on longer. steve wrapped his arms around his shaking form and brought him closer. the brunet ran his fingers in the unruly curls and tried to calm him down, but billy kept crying. "jus' wanted you to know that i'm sorry. i love you." 

he froze. his motions stopped after hearing those three words. _'he loves me?'_ he didn't even register that billy was speaking again until the warmth was going away. "i know you don't feel the same, s'alright. i just wanted you to know. but who the hell am i kidding? why _would_ you feel the same?"

"hey, hey. don't say that, man. who said i didn't feel the same?" billy looked at him again, his eyes narrowed. "you do?" 

steve hesitated. "i guess. i honestly never thought that far for my feelings for you, considering you like..made my life a living hell and bashed my face in." billy let out a wet laugh at that and started to stand, wiping his tears. "you got a point. listen, i'm sorry about this, i'll just go-" he reached out for his arm before he could leave. "that doesn't mean i don't want to try."

the blond didn't look convinced. "look, i _really_ like you, billy. i wanna' try this if _you_ want to. it's your call."

"you really wanna' be with me, harrington?" there was a hopeful smile. steve returned it. " _yes, i do."_

"then i can finally do this." steve was going to ask but there were lips on his. billy was kissing him. he immediately followed his lead, hands grabbing his waist and pulling billy down to sit on his lap. "god, i've been waitin' to do that." steve laughed. "i'm not surprised." billy nudged him and attacked his lips agained. "shut up, pretty boy. you talk too much."

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
